


Darkness in Gotham (Book 2)

by LoneWolf01



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Robin (Comics), Scarlet Bane, Wolf Girl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: Batman is finding out crazy stuff that he does not remember happening At all.. then he finds out what is really happening but first time in for ever he his freaking getting hit with a crow bar and then is in the hospital with Scarlet.





	Darkness in Gotham (Book 2)

Batman then says " But.. I don't Remember shitting anything!"

 

Scarlet then says " What you don't?!"

He then says " So Else happened while i was Gone or wtf was I."

She then says " well.. Hmm Lets see, While you where gone Robin and Emily are also gone on their Honey moon, Then after we got married you promised we would spend more time together so you retired, and Now.. Now.. I'm giving birth to a child of ours."

 

He then says " WHAT!, I don't remember asking you to marry me or, ever allowing robin and Emily to go out on a Honey Moon or Spend more time with you!?!"

 

Bruce then says " I'll be back, L.. love.."

he then goes to his bat cave and, Switches into his outfit and goes to where the joker is.. And listened to his conversation that is being said " Well.. Hmm I did not think Batty or Batty II would go So far with this Plan IVI Which looks like it is working so Good!, Batman don't remember because well, It did not happen at all, Harley was laying in bed with him the whole time, and As for the real Scarlet we Are breaking every Bone in her Body Hahahaha, And She when to the neck she will be Hahaha Deadzo As i Say Fun is not fun but my fun is Shitting fun!"

 

Batman then come in to hear the Joker say " AH!, Batty Old Chum how are ya, Loving your retired Live?"

he then says " STOP IT their, i Know what the shitting heck is going on, You.. You he blacks out."

then he wakes up to the Thunks of a crow bar hitting, his leg and ankle and ribs and stuff.

Scarlet gets up with all the pain to knock the joker out and free batman and go and call 911

 

The 911 says " Whats your emergency?"

Scarlet then says " Just hurry, me and Bruce Wayne are hurt badly."

She then takes his suit off and puts his tuxedo on, and faints beside him...

They come and find out each of em have children and then they call Em and say " Hey, Robin and Emily.."

The children then says " Yes, Who is this?"

The respond says " It is the hospital, and Um your parents have been hurt badly, they are in room 201."


End file.
